


Parties

by orphan_account



Series: French Leather High School AU [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Essentially, Sarah gets Delphine to go to a party and Delphine gets Sarah to go to a party.





	Parties

"Delphine, can I ask you something?" Sarah asked setting her pencil down and trying to flex the cramp out of her hand. Delphine nodded and Sarah smiled before picking up her pencil agian. "Would you like to go to a party with me?"

"No." Delphine said and Sarah looked at her. "I'm really busy Sarah and I'm not sure if our parties would be alike." Delphine had heard the rumors about the parties that Sarah went to. She'd seen pictures of Sarah, drunk off her ass, kissing random people, and even the video of her putting a guy in the hospital. It was why her friends didn't like the fact that the majority of Delphine's time after her half day was spent in the library with Sarah.

"Please, I'll do something for you." Sarah said and Delphine gave her a look. "I should add it can't be sexual, I did someone a sexual favor and ended up with something I wasn't planning."

"Fine, but you have to come with me to a party Friday." Delphine said and Sarah shook her hand. "You will be coming to my house after school and getting ready with me."

"Fine, but I'll have to run home first." Sarah said and Delphine nodded. Sarah finished her paper and Delphine gave her the notes for Hamlet to copy. "Your writing is crazy neat."

"Yours is unique." Delphine said and Sarah stuck her tongue out. "I kind of like it, messy, but beautiful. Just like you."

"You think I'm pretty?" Sarah asked, surprised that Delphine Cormier found anybody attractive. If Sarah looked like her, one look in the mirror and everybody else would become inferior. They finished up for the day and Sarah went home to her apartment, both looking forward to and dreading seeing her roommate/ex-boyfriend. It was fortunate, she could keep partying every few weekends and go to school while he stayed home and worked nights.

"Mama." Sarah's daughter said and Sarah picked her up. They played for a while and then Sarah got her ready for bed. Sarah was a lot of things and a loving mother was most important for her, despite the fact that she most likely wouldn't be able to be there all of the time.

~~Friday~~

"Okay, I'll wait in the car." Delphine said parking outside of the apartment building Sarah lived in. Sarah went to say hi to her daughter before going back to the car, taking the blanket that was welcomely forced upon her before she was out of the door. "Um, who's blanket is that?"

"Kira's." Sarah said and Delphine nodded before driving off. "I should warn you that when you come over Saturday that Kira might cry around you. She sometimes doesn't do well with strangers."

"Kira?" Delphine asked and Sarah realized that she had forgotten to inform Delphine that she had a kid. Instead of telling her with words, Sarah showed her a picture. "She looks a lot like you, only less scary. Is she yours?"

"Yeah, the best part of that favor." Sarah said. When they got to Delphine's house, it was exactly how Sarah imagined it'd be, clean, beautiful, and expensive looking. Delphine picked out some clothes for Sarah to wear and did her hair and make up with about an hour to spare for herself. "So, I'm kind of worried about this. I've never been to one of the popular kid's parties."

"Well, you'll do fine and I promise to get you home safely." Delphine said and Sarah smiled. When they left for the party, Sarah brought the blanket with her, keeping it in Delphine's car. Sarah ended up not drinking anything since it was all gross beer and fruity drinks, neither of which she was fond of. Also, it had been decided that she was the designated driver judging by the fact that Delphine had drank about 4 drinks and handed her the keys.

"This is boring." Sarah said and Delphine frowned before pulling her onto the dance floor. They danced for a bit until some dude swooped Delphine away, leaving Sarah way too sober to deal with anything. Once she'd found Delphine, she ended up driving home, letting Delphine sleep in her bed while she slept in Kira's.

When Delphine woke up in the morning, the smell of breakfast was evident and she could hear tiny footsteps on the ground. She followed the scent and saw Sarah making breakfast while her daughter ran around singing to some cartoon song. Sarah set two plates down on the table and Kira ran and sat beside Delphine at the Spongebob plate.

"Coffee?" Sarah asked and Delphine nodded. "Kira this is mommy's friend Delphine."

"Cos." Kira said and Sarah shook her head. "She kiss Cos."

"I know that, but now Shay kisses Cos." Sarah said grabbing a piece of bacon from Kira's plate. "Now eat your food so you can hang out with your Aunties."

"Cos?" Kira asked and Sarah nodded. They ate breakfast and Cosima picked up Kira earlier than expected, giving Delphine and Sarah a bit more time alone. Once their makeup was finished and it was around the start of the party, Sarah drove her out to the abandoned warehouse the party was at.

Sarah ended up drinking a lot, meaning Delphine was the designated driver. They ended up dancing to some rock song before Sarah nearly passed out and Delphine carried her to the car and drove her to the apartment. Sarah insisted that Delphine lay with her in bed and the taller blonde listened.

"Del, I think I'm in love with you." Sarah said before kissing Delphine's cheek.

"What?" Delphine asked and Sarah was passed out on her. There was a flood of emotions going on for Delphine, ranging from fear to happiness. She felt she liked Sarah too, but could they handle actually being in a relationship.


End file.
